The invisible girl
by Mya-sempai
Summary: The girl that everybody over looks and foesnt give a second glance is only noticed by one person… Tamaki Suoh and what happens when this shy clutch girl meets the host club read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know I'm working on another story and all that junk but a friend made a deal and a deal is a deal so here you go insanityaintopptional hope you like it

Th invisible girl

By:Mya-sempai

Chapter 1 roped into trouble

It was a normal day in class. Like always, the girls were fawning over the two hosts that are in my grade and class; Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori.

The former of the two was returning praises to the girls like he always did, and the latter of the two was writing down information about something or another.

As per usual, nobody even paid me a glace… as if I were a ghost. But I was fine with that. It gave me more time to practice on my drawings and do any last minute homework that I didn't get done by the end of the day yesterday.

The bell rang and I put away my drawings and take out my notebook for taking notes. After I get all set up… the teacher walks in and announces something. "Class… we're working on a project for the next week." He starts up again after he sees all the girls run up to the two hosts trying to get them to be their partner. "I'll pick the third person to be in the group with Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori." He runs his finger down a list of all the students name. He looks up when his finger stops on one. "Do we have a miss Haniko, Cindy?" I hear a collection of murmurs saying 'who' and 'I've never heard of her' the only person that looks at me was Tamaki. After that little bit of encouragement… I stand up.

"I'm Haniko, Cindy." Again I hear a collection of murmurs saying. 'Ive never seen her before.' And 'who's she' and just like always I ignore it. But it became hardr and harder when the whispers grew louder and louder.

"Alright miss Haniko…. You will be partnered with these two boys." The teacher said with a smile and all I could think was one thing.

'Ah man…. There goes my day.'

A/N- I know it's a little short but hey it's a start here you go buddy!


	2. Chapter 2: dragged into trouble

A/N- okay I'm going to try to post a chapter every Monday but if I don't I will try to post it on the day before or after so as I think I'm going to be busy tomorrow, I will post it today... I hope you like this chapter... And air hugs to insanityaintopptional! Love you copper the popper scupper 3 :DD

Chapter 2: Dragged into trouble

I mentally sigh as I'm being pulled down the hall to the lunch room. Why, you ask? Well, even though I've been going to this school since last year… I was Tamaki's and Kyoya's new project partner.

"Can you please let go of my arm? It's starting to go numb." I said quietly. What? Did he think I was going to run away from him after he let go of my arm?

Okay, I admit it, I would've, if he let go of my arm…. But he didn't, and I was stuck with him for the time being.

When we entered the lunch room, I was dragged to a table full of males, all of them good looking.

"Hi Tama-chan, Kyo-chan! What took you so long? Asked Hunny-sempai. Just because I've never talked to them and never met them, doesn't mean I don't know who they are…

"Well… because the beautiful Miss Cindy kept refusing to come with us to this fine establishment." Then his mood changed. "Why would she not want to come and meet the others, Mommy?" This guy is weird… he can go from super happy to about to cry in a matter of seconds.

"Who's Cindy, Sempai?" A pair of twins asked together, copying each others moves perfectly.

Yea, Sempai… I don't see anybody but us here" stated the new scholar student, Haruhi.

"Yes she is… Mommy why can't they see her?" He looked like he was about to cry… what a strange person.

"I'm afraid they're right, she's not there… Daddy. I guess it will be me asking her to come next time." Kyoya says while pushing up his glasses.

"Actually, I'm right here… I was standing here the whole time. Hi I'm Haniko, Cindy. Nice to meet you all." I said, finally getting tired if being over looked.

"Oh! Hi, Cin-chan! I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, but everybody calls me Hunny! This is my bunny, Usa-chan! And this is Morinozuka, Takashi, but everybody calls him Mori!" He managed to say over his barely contained excitement.

"Hi…. May I sit down? I feel awkward being the only one standing. And I'm getting hungry." I said sheepishly, they were all staring at me. Kinda like I appeared out of nowhere, especially Kyoya, well all but Tamaki and Hunny.

"Of course, Cindy! You can sit next to me!" Tamaki said with a brilliant beam adorning his face.

"Thank you…. So, how are we going to do this project? I could do the art portion. All we need then, is some facts and a speech." I said as my thoughts went back to how I got here, and not at my tree outside.

"Well, miss Haniko, we will figure that out after club hours. Of course that would require you to shoe up and stay after. I'm sure you could find some time for that, right?" Kyoya said with a smirk as he pushed up his glasses, making light glint off of them. All I could think was.

'How do I get myself into these kind of things?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Host Club

'Well… during lunch I met everybody, but I kept having to remind them that I was there… all except Tamaki. *sigh* oh well…' those thoughts crossed my mind as the last bell of the day rang.

I was walking out of the classroom, just hoping to put my stuff in my locker… when I hear. "Hey, Sempai, how do you expect us to get her when she's not even there?" It sounded like it was two voices at once, which meant the twins. I sped up my pace, hoping to find a bathroom, who knows… maybe I won't get captured.

"How can you over look the beautiful Cindy?! She's right there…!" I could tell he was about to burst out into tears, oh well….

"Oh, I see-" "-her now!" I hear footsteps and I start to panic. 'Im not here, I'm invisible!' I aromatically think.

"Hey, boss-" "-where did she go?" I didn't dare to turn around to see where they were.

"I don't k ow… I don't see her either. I know! She just couldn't wait to get to the host club! I be she ran there!"

I couldn't actually believe that worked! I was just thinking random things. Well… we learn something new everyday, don't we?

I decided to go to the library before I headed out to music room #3. I needed to get a couple of books before I left for the day.

*time skip*

'Okay… that is the noisiest library I've ever been to.' I thought as I entered the host club.

I stopped walking when I finally seen what was happening.

Tamaki was sitting in a corner shrouded in darkness, crying…. While he was doing that, the twins were saying. "Who knows boss…-" "-maybe she'll still show up." I still couldn't tell who was who, but I think Karou finished the sentence.

Then I heard. "Hey, Tama! She's not going to forget! I bet she had to go and do something. Right, Taka?" Followed by deep sounding. "Ya" I believe that is the lowest voice I have ever heard.

I turn to my left and I see Hunny devouring cake with Takashi right next to him. I finally ha enough of not being noticed. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to go to the library…"

Everybody stops and turns to look at me. It felt like years before I received a reaction… but when I got one, it was big enough.

"Cindy! Oh, the beautiful Hime! Why did you leave daddy all alone?!" Alligator tears were streaming down his face as he ran up to me and tackles me into a hug.

"I didn't… I don't see my dad anymore… anyways don't ask, I'm not telling. Like I said before, I will do the art section." If they thought that they were going to get information about my dad, they could forget it….

"Well, miss Haniko… I will do the speech. That leaves Tamaki with the poster putting together fun facts." Kyoya the Creeper said while pushing up his glasses, causing hem to glint in the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: plan

Over the last few days of working with the host club, I've been seeing improvements. For example: only every so often do the twins ask where I am, instead they just slither right over here and tease Tamaki by performing their brotherly live act with me being in between them…. Hunny always asks me to sit next to him and Takashi while they're hosting, so I could eat cake with him. Kyoya tells me about the financial setup of the club… and Haruhi… something to me feels off about him, but he is the one I am mostly at if I'm not with Tamaki.

"Cindy, host club is closed~! Why don't you come and help Daddy with his poster, since you've been done with you're art portion for a day already~?" Tamaki yelled from across the room.

"Tamaki, I've told you before… I don't see my dad anymore. And today I can't I have to leave early…. It's something urgent. So Kyoya, may I please leave?" I asked I have certain things I HAVE to get done, other than my project that is...

"Certainly Miss Haniko… you are doing what you told me you have to do, I presume? The one where you told me you don't want the others to know?" As he said that, he sent a glint off his glasses making it look like the hidden message is 'I have leverage over you, so you must do as I say'

"Yes, Kyoya…. Now that you've made the curious, I have to leave..." I said with agitation weaves right into every word.

"So,-" "-Cindy,-" "-**where are you going**?" The twins finished each other then spoke in unison.

*sigh* 'Thank you Kyoya!' I thought but the said. "Somewhere important! Now goodbye…," I hope they don't follow me, I honestly don't want them to know where I'm going.

*Tamaki's pov*

"Kyoya, where is the lovely Cindy going?" 'I don't want her to leave… that's why I asked her to help me! I don't know what it is, but I feel different around her.'

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but that is personal. She came to me and asked if she could leave certain days, and asked if I not tell you guys. Being that I obliged, I cannot tell you." He sent a glint off his glasses when he pushed them up.

"Does Cindy hate us!?" I couldn't tell that tears were streaming out of my eyes until Haruhi came to me.

"Sempai, why would she hate us…? And stop crying!" She was being mean to me. I tried to hug her for comfort but she just pushed me away.

"Yea, Tama-chan, why would Cin-chan hate us? We are noticing her a lot more… and she eats cakie with me and Taka! Right, Takashi?"

"Ya," he looks down at Mitsukuni when he answers.

"But, Mommy… why did she have to leave?" I ask again hoping he would tell me this time, I got no such luck.

"That is private information, Daddy. I cannot tell you."

I cheer up when I think of a plan. "I know! We'll follow her! Then we can see what she is up to, and why she doesn't want to be by us!"


End file.
